


Tam and Cam: The Good Sons of Thranduil

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil: Dribbles and Drabs [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bond-Mates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This is the tale of Tamchon and Camben, the well behaved "perfect" sons of Thranduil. The mirror image of their father, they indulged in none of the frivolity of youth, much to their father's chagrin. Once in Aman they will face a couple of willful Sindar Ellith who have set their sights on the brothers! Will the proper brothers be up for the challenge?This series contains one shot stand-alones in the House of Thranduil Universe and revolves around Thranduil and the peripheral characters in his life.These short stories will range from Thranduil's early life in Doriath all the way through to their final destination in Aman. Many of the stories will overlap and may not always be in chronological order.Be aware that unless you've read the House of Thranduil series you won't know most of the characters in these dribbles and drabs.





	Tam and Cam: The Good Sons of Thranduil

**Author's Note:**

> The mind-speak in this story will be in italics.

Tamchon and Camben were the first born sons of Thranduil and Ningloril and had been born in the two hundred and ninety first year of the Fourth Age. They were identical twins and they were their adar’s very image. From the moment they were born they were solemn and serious ellyn and their naneth adored them. Their adar was delighted to have a son to raise again and felt twice blessed to have two.

 

As they grew older, it soon became apparent that Tam and Cam were different. Solemn and serious from birth, they engaged in none of the frivolity that marked the characters of most elflings in their youth. They were obedient and never had to be asked twice to do something. They were also sweet and good natured elflings and more than their sisters at that age, were not afraid to show affection to those around them.

 

They were also prudent. If they didn’t like a subject, then they would buckle down and study hard at it so as to master it and then leave it behind them. They were so successful at this, if one were to ask their Lessons Master what their favorite subjects were, he would be most insistent it was the subjects they actively detested. Though none but the brothers, themselves, were aware of this. And while they both excelled at languages, it was Cam that had the aptitude with numbers and figures and Tam with history and composing.

 

Thranduil was at a loss as to how to bond with them as they got older. He knew they loved the forest as much as he did. That was the only place they seemed like normal ellyn and they were eager to learn everything he could teach them and he cherished those times with them. But he felt he didn’t have a complete understanding of them.

 

He just couldn’t relate to that part of their character that insisted they complete their studies at all costs, as he’d never been of a studious nature and would rather have been outside in the forest and he did everything he could to avoid the Lessons Room so he could be outside in its embrace.

 

Regardless of this, they were his sons and he loved them dearly. And they were never in any doubt of that. When it came right down to it, did it really matter that he didn’t understand parts of them? After all, he was never going to understand what it was like to be an ellith and that didn’t stop him loving his daughters, though he’d understood _their_ mischief on a personal level. So he just made sure they knew they had his love and that he was there for them.

 

**********************

 

There had come a fine day and Thranduil had thought to take his sons out for the day, but couldn’t find them anywhere. He checked all the usual places he’d find Legolas when he was young on such a day and Tam and Cam were in none of these locations. He found his daughters in their workroom and asked if they’d seen their brothers.

 

“Do you know were your brothers are?” Thranduil asked.

 

“Have you checked their room?” Ammie asked in return.

 

“No, why would you think they are in their room?” Thranduil asked curiously.

 

“Because that is were they are supposed to be.” Emmie said patiently.

 

“You know, ada, no matter how much you wish they might be up to some mischief, like skipping their studies, they just aren’t! They never have been and I don’t think they ever will be!” Ammie said wistfully, for she’d have loved to see her brothers do something willful and against the rules. Just once!

 

Thranduil sighed and went to go look for them in their room. Which is exactly where he found them. Doing their homework. Thranduil feared he would never understand his sons! It was gorgeous outside! Yet here they were in their room busy at their studies!

 

“There you are, my sons. Would you like to quit your studies and join me out in the forest?” Thranduil asked, and was baffled when they didn’t jump up immediately for the treat.

 

But after exchanging a silent glance, which consisted of an argument where Cam wanted to finish and Tam putting his foot down because he’d never say nay to their ada, the two put their study materials away and asked to be allowed to change their clothing into something more appropriate. Thranduil readily agreed and they joined him shortly and they all went out to enjoy the day out in the forest. _This_ was the place he liked them best. _Here_ they were normal little ellyn!

 

They were at the age when they should have been at their worst, when he should be praying to Eru that they’d leave this stage behind them and settle down. And they were simply - good. Well behaved. He couldn’t think of a single time he’d had to discipline them.

 

He’d always dreamed of such a child and now he had two of them and found he couldn’t relate to them, except when they were out in the forest together. Then he enjoyed them immensely. Had he but known it, and had they been able to articulate it, his sons were of the same temperament as himself, and that was precisely when it came to the forest. They _loved_ the forest and everything within it.

 

For there was a purpose behind their actions and the only reason they immersed themselves within their studies was so they could put them behind them. And they fiercely held onto that future day when they could spend all their time within the forest they adored. But they were young and innocent and didn’t know how to tell their beloved adar that they loved the forest every bit as much as he did and were just awaiting the day they could share this with him.

 

And speaking with others was probably the twins biggest shortcoming. They mind-spoke with one another with an ease that no other in their family would ever have, which meant they rarely spoke aloud. And though their Lessons Master insisted they verbalized quite well, their parents were distressed they never spoke to anyone without first being spoken to.

 

They also weren’t prone to prank playing, as they felt it was unkind and this was also something that was not in their nature. They were sweet, kind, helpful and it would never occur to them to fool someone or to trick them. So when the twins from Imladris had come and had tried to get them to play a game where they pretended to be each other, they politely declined and went about their studies, leaving the brothers nonplussed.

 

After Elladan and Elrohir had gone a conversation took place between the twins:

 

Tam: _Do you think we were too rude with them, brother._

 

Cam: _No. They like to play games that aren’t funny. They’ve already upset our sisters._

 

Tam: _I think our sisters like them._

 

Cam: _I do too. But they aren’t dim. They won’t take them if they don’t grow-up._

 

Tam: _They seem a little old to be playing such games._

 

Cam: _Yes, and I’ll bet it cost them a lot of time and chores when they were younger. Just like Ammie, Emmie and Adar speak of._

 

Tam: _They seem to think back on those times with fondness, though._

 

Cam: _Yes, but brother, we agreed upon this course when we were little. The sooner we get the dull things out of the way, the sooner we will be able to go and do what we wish. We will be able to spend all our time in the forest and none will be able to say nay to us._

 

Tam: _I wish adar would take us out and teach us the things of the forest more often._

 

Cam: _He’s the king and doesn’t always have the time._

 

Tam: _Perhaps we should ask him to take us more often._

 

Cam: _Or we should make the most of the times he does take us out and continue our studies. Once we get this done we will have our time to ourselves._

 

And Cam heard a mental sigh from his brother. Cam was the younger of the two, but had the more determined personality. He didn’t dominate his brother. _Ever!_ He loved his brother, who had a more gentle nature. He could simply articulate his purpose better and was able to persuade his brother to the rightness of his cause. And Tam might have the more accommodating personality, but he was no fool and would go along with his brother if he saw the logic in his brother’s reasoning. He was also not afraid to put his foot down when he wanted something, either. Such as going out with their adar when he asked to spend the day out in the forest with them.

 

No more discussion was to be had, for they had a plan and they were determined to escape the schoolroom for the forest at the earliest opportunity. If that also meant they learned something, so be it. They could be literate as well as foresters!

 

**************************

 

They were only in the schoolroom for another twenty years, and though they could have escaped sooner, they’d made the decision to wait until their coming of age. So it was, that when they turned fifty they announced they were done with their studies and wished to be foresters. Tam said his interest was with the health of the trees and growing things. Cam said his interest was with the animals that lived within the forest. Thranduil was delighted with their interest and offered to show them what he could and they eagerly accepted.

 

As far as Tam and Cam were concerned, they were free! But this didn’t mean that they would ever lose their heads! No! This was not part of their character. They approached what they had determined as their life-path as something to be prudent and careful with, as they had with everything else.

 

This meant that they started out slowly and over the years they spent longer and longer in the forest, though they would only stay away weeks and not months as they sometimes wished they could. Mostly this was because their parents had brought forth another brother and sister and they felt they must be around to help if they could. Their new brother and sister were called Fandir and Feniel, which is White Radiant One, for they both had silver blonde hair and blue-grey eyes and their adar said they had the same coloring as his lost adar, Oropher.

 

Tam and Cam were grateful for no longer being the babies of their household, yet it was during this time they both decided it would be very nice to become adars themselves someday. But in the meantime they were determined to be good big brothers. And as with everything else in their life, they approached what they saw as their duties to their younger siblings with care and thoughtfulness and they were very good brothers, indeed. And for the rest of their days, Fandi and Fenni would love and adore Tam and Cam, and they would have the closest bond with them of all their siblings.

 

This also meant they missed most of the prank war that had broken out between the Elrondionnath and their naneth and uncle. Tam and Cam thought this wasn’t a prudent move on the part of the brothers and while they didn’t react overmuch, they found the pranks their naneth and uncle devised clever and admirable, though they disapproved strongly when their brother and sister were turned blue. Luckily, their adar had intervened and un-blued their siblings and they also approved that he didn’t intervene with the brothers, though their sisters were dismayed.

 

And while Tam and Cam would never have participated in these pranks themselves, they had their own brand of mischief and they practiced it and engaged in it frequently. They knew they not only looked like their beloved adar, but each other, as well. Strikingly so. _Disturbingly so._ And being able to mind-speak with ease, they would practice their movements, facial expressions and gestures, synchronizing them precisely. And they milked it for all it was worth, for their own private amusement, knowing it unnerved those they trained it upon. Which, more often than not, was the sons of Elrond, for they disapproved of the ellyns treatment of their beloved sisters.

 

*********************

 

There came an instance when their sisters cornered them and wanted to talk. This made Tam and Cam nervous because their sisters never wanted to talk to them!

 

“Tam, Cam! Tarry a moment and speak with us, if you will.” Ammie said.

 

Tam and Cam did stop and just exchanged a worried glance, wondering what this could be about.

 

Tam: _What do you think they want?_

 

Cam: _I don’t know. But we will soon find out._

 

“Oh, don’t worry. We aren’t cross with you or anything!” Emmie smirked.

 

“Yes, how could we be. You never do anything wrong!” Ammie said, ironically, for this had always annoyed her about them!

 

“What is it you wish, sisters?” Cam asked carefully.

 

“Come and sit with us brothers. We wish to speak with you.” Ammie said, directing towards a seating area.

 

Exchanging a silent glance again, both curious and agreeing to see where this was going, the brothers complied and as they settled themselves in one of the many window seats on that level of the Halls, it was Emmie that began.

 

“You know we are courting Elladan and Elrohir. And you know of the prank war they have begun with nana and uncle. What we want to know is if this is what you would do if your were courting ellyth?” Emmie asked earnestly, and surprisingly, it took them no time to answer.

 

“Never!” They both said in unison, and before their sisters could become annoyed they explained what they meant.

 

“I would never treat an ellith the way they have treated you both, dear sisters.” Tam said earnestly.

 

“Aye! You are both worthy and precious and you should be treated as such by these ellyn who are supposed to be the ones who love you most. They are to be your bond-mates and they treat you as though you don’t matter.” Cam said bitingly, and then thinking better on that, “Well, at least that is how I see it.” he amended, not wishing for them to think their ellyn didn’t care, for he believed they did.

 

“So, if the two of you were courting ellyth you would, what? Make sure they knew they had your utmost regard?” Ammie persisted.

 

“Yes! I mean, we would probably still have our forestry work to attend to, but if we were courting we would make every attempt to give them our utmost attentions. To let them know they mattered most to us.” Tam said enthusiastically, and receiving an acknowledging nod from his brother.

 

“We still have a while to be thinking on this, but we have discussed it. Adar pays the utmost attentions to naneth and showers her with his affection. They are bonded, of course, but I would like to think we have a chance to have the same someday.” Cam said wistfully, causing their sisters to just stare at them a moment.

 

“I can’t believe you both think of such. But I’m glad to know you do. Thank you for talking to us, brothers.” Ammie said softly and gave them both a kiss upon their brow. He sister likewise gave them a hug and kiss and they left their brothers feeling a little confused.

 

Tam: _I think they have grown tired of their beloveds foolery, brother._

 

Cam: _Aye! I hope those ellyn are clever enough to take the hint and treat our sisters as they should._

 

They exchanged a glance of deep sympathy and understanding for their sisters and then went on their way.

 

*******************

 

Tam and Cam went about their lives within the forest, their younger brother and sister were grown and of age and their sisters were wed. They especially liked when their travels brought them into contact with the Longbeards, the last of Durin’s Folk. The dwarves had been living within the forest in the Emyn Duir over one hundred years and had settled to life there nicely.

 

They were returning to the Halls from one of their visits where they had made trade with some of the carvings Ammie and Emmie had made for some small detailed metal works like buckles, hinges, clasps and locks. When they arrived they found that Galion and Wendil, two people who had been constants in their lives, were preparing to leave to sail to Aman.

 

They were dismayed, but their sisters assured them that it probably wouldn’t be long before they followed after them. The brothers had mixed feelings about this. In their travels they had been distressed and saddened that large portions of the forest had fallen to the Sleep.

 

If the song was gone from the forest and their voices stilled forever they weren’t sure they would be able to survive there. Unlike their sisters, who they admired for their pragmatism, Tam and Cam had formed a deep love for the land.

 

Once they had dropped off their packages to their sisters, they made their way to bid Wendil and Galion farewell, hopeful they would soon follow. They saw their naneth and she soothed them by assuring them that their time there was growing short and they would be leaving soon.

 

“It won’t be long now, my sons. And try not to fret over the forest, too much. Your adar is heartbroken that his beloved trees are falling to the Sleep, but really, it is Eru’s Will. You must remember that you will be going to a place where the trees are so ancient they remember when the world was yet young. Think of the conversations and memories you will share!” Glori said gently, for she knew how this was breaking her young sons hearts.

 

“We hear you nana. It’s just disheartening to come to love something and then have to leave it.” Tam said sadly.

 

“Indeed. I can understand why Ammie and Emmie think the way they do. Why become attached to something you’ll have to leave. This must be especially hard for ada.” Cam said with equal sadness.

 

“Your sisters are more sensitive than they let on. They knew how much it would hurt to bid farewell to something they’d become attached to. That is always why they were both attracted to an artform that didn’t involve life, though they enjoyed the memories of the things they handled.” Glori said knowingly, for she understood each of her children.

 

“So we are less sensitive than our sisters?” Cam asked musingly.

 

“Oh no, my son! You are just as sensitive in your own way. And that’s why this will be harder for you both, than for your brother and sisters. And while they will not carry many memories of this life into Aman, you, my sons, will carry the memories of the life within the forest. Just as your adar will.” she said gently. “Just know that you have many years ahead of you and you will have the greater joy in Aman. This I can promise you!” she said and smiled as they both leaned over to give her a cheek kiss. Then she sighed.

 

Her husband should really have spent more time with them in the forest. Just so they would have more memories to share with one another. Being king really had taken too much of his time from his family, especially their sons early years. He had just never understood that one aspect of their character that had caused them to make the choice to be good as children because they had fiercely wanted something so dearly they focused all their energies upon attaining it. Including sacrificing the frivolity of youth to obtain it. To Thranduil, a grown ellon, it would have been a simple matter to have both.

 

She strongly suspected it was their appearance that unsettled him. It was like looking into a mirror and it made him uncomfortable on a subconscious level that he probably wasn’t even aware of. Which was sad because they couldn’t help their appearance and had this been pointed out to Thranduil he’d have been both horrified and heartbroken by such a thought.

 

******************

 

Just as their naneth had said, it was but a few short decades after Galion and Wendil had sailed that they had found themselves following with the last of the Eldar and Naugrim. Their adar had put them in charge of the safety of the Onodrim and Faery Folk they had also brought with them from Ennor and the brothers took their charge seriously.

 

It was the six hundredth year of the Fourth Age and Tam and Cam were now three hundred and nine years old and still considered young among the Eldar.

 

Once they were settled within the Meren Glír they often found themselves in the company of their older brother Legolas and their daeradar, Oropher. They, more than any other, seemed to wish to spend time in their company. They also seemed undisturbed by their resemblance to their adar, though they weren’t ignorant to the fact that it was this very resemblance that caused the two to wish to know them. But that was it! These two wished to know them.

 

And for his part, Legolas adored them. He’d been unnerved by his adar when he’d first seen him disembark from the ship in Tol Eressëa. He’d known that his adar had wed, but it had still unsettled him to see the light of being a bonded male in his adars eyes. Something he’d actually longed to see, but made his adar appear a stranger to him. There seemed to be other differences in his adar’s appearance, such as his height and the inner power that radiated from him. He also seemed to be wearing a glamour to hide his appearance. All these changes were going to take Legolas some time to get used to.

 

These two, however, were comfortable to him. They looked like how he remembered his beloved adar, though without the age and pain behind their eyes. These two were innocent and young and it shone in their eyes. Legolas liked to think this was how his adar had looked in his youth in Doriath before any pain and tragedy had touched his life. And the particular attention that Oropher conveyed upon the two seemed to confirm this. These two reminded Oropher of the young ellon he’d raised alone in Menegroth and the wistful affection apparent on his face as he looked upon them told of fond memories.

 

For their part, Tam and Cam were enjoying the attention and the effort their brother and daeradar were pouring on them in their attempt to get to know them, individually. This was something a bit new to them. Outside of their family, they had been used to be thought of as a single entity. “The twins.” Not as individuals.

 

And the stares they’d received all their lives. As though they were a painting and not flesh and blood ellyn. It also amused them that Oropher and Legolas essentially had the same face and form, though their coloring was a bit different with Legolas sharing the same golden hair and green eyes of their adar while Oropher had silver blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. Tam and Cam now saw, firsthand, where their brother and sister, Fandir and Feniel, had gotten their coloring.

 

Oropher and Legolas would often go out in the forest with the twins and go exploring. And they were both amused and bemused by the Faery Folk who now resided within the Meren Taur and were already known to Tam and Cam. The twins had made it possible for them to see the Faery Folk on one of their outings and they were hid no more to them. The tiny elementals seemed to adore the brothers and had known them since their youth.

 

And for their part, Tam and Cam loved them as well. This had been one of the reasons they had been so reluctant to leave Ennor. But when they’d found out their adar had planned to take the little beings with him, they’d became much more sanguine about the whole matter. The tiny creatures had made themselves known to the brothers while they were quite young and when they’d come of age and began to enter the forest on their own in their fifties, the teeny elementals had been their constant companions during their years in the Greenwood.

 

At first, neither Oropher nor Legolas could understand them, until Tam and Cam had touched their foreheads and they both felt something….. _shift,_ and then the buzzing, clicking and whiney sounds they’d taken for insects became small piping voices that were legible to them. And their ridiculous chatter brought a smile to the two elder ellyns faces.

 

“Brothers, who are these? They are enchanting!” Legolas exclaimed enthusiastically.

 

“These are the Faery Folk of Eryn Galen, brother.” Cam said smiling as a tiny little flower elemental alit upon his hand, with her rosy red hair and big black eyes, that had no pupils, but were shiny like an insect, except for the very long eyelashes she sported. She wore pink rose petals for a skirt and yellow green leaves for a shirt. She was speaking very quickly to Cam and another that had blue hair, blue eyes and a flowing blue gossamer dress was chittering to Tam. They seemed to be agitated and Oropher and Legolas couldn’t follow even with the translator the twins had given them. They simply spoke too fast.

 

The twins looked at one another and it was obvious they were mind-speaking. Then they looked around the clearing they were in and found a spot that suited them. Then they began to sing and they had polyphonic voices that made it sound as a wondrous fair choir and a fountain appeared from the ground and as they sang it took shape.

 

Then they began a sort of graceful, skipping dance and used their hands to shape their song. Earth and rock arose and after several moments they were done. Where once there had been nothing, now a crystal clear pond was there and at the far corner of it they had taken the fountain and had created a small waterfall that bubbled merrily and spilled down into the pool. All the Faery Folk circled the brothers and touched them and some even darted in to bestow small little kisses upon their cheeks.  

 

The brothers seemed happy with their work and the Faery Folk were plainly delighted. They began to play and frolic in the pool and it soon sparkled and shone with the blessings they bestowed upon it.

 

“Please, tell me what that was all about?” Oropher asked faintly, for he couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“Fliv said that there were those that liked this spot but had no water.” Cam lightly explained.

 

“And Pek wanted us to make a pool for them, because, after all, even very small elementals need to be able to bathe and swim and play in the water and they had none here.” Tam cheerfully added.

 

“So we gave them a pool.” Cam concluded happily, as though they had just handed over a berry tart.

 

“Oh, well, if that’s all.” Legolas said with laughter in his eyes. For he thought he was going to get along with these two very well.

 

Oropher sighed, “You’re both just like your adar, aren’t you?” And sighed again when all he received for a reply was a synchronized tilt to their heads as they looked at him quizzically, while Legolas laughed merrily.

 

***********************

 

They hadn’t been in Aman long when Thranduil and Ningloril brought forth twin children, an ellon and an ellith that they called Arthamdir and Annamdir, which is New Hope. And they had blue-grey eyes and their hair was between the golden and pale shades of their parents hair. Arthamdir they called Artha and Annamdir they called Anna.

 

The very same evening their naneth gave birth, their sisters Ammie and Emmie also gave birth.

 

Ammie brought forth an ellon and ellith that they called Ellion, which is Star’s Son and Elwen, which is Star Maiden. And Ellion had the black hair of his father and the blue-green eyes of his mother, while Elwen had the black hair of her father and the blue-grey eyes that seemed to have been passed down from Oropher. Their adar, Elladan was ecstatic.

 

Emmie also brought forth twins that they named Elliel, which is Star’s Daughter, who had the black hair of her adar, Elrohir, and the same blue-grey eyes as her cousin. Her brother was named Elchil, which is Star’s Heir and had the black hair of his father and the blue-green eyes of his mother.

 

Then it was that Legolas purposed an Announcement Feast where the children would be presented to their people and give them a reason to celebrate their unification as a people and the joy of new life being brought forth to give them all hope for their future.

 

And so it was that Tam and Cam were enlisted to help in the preparations of the feast and this they gladly lent their hands to. They set up long tables within the glade that had been brought from the Halls over the years, for next to nothing had been left within Eryn Galen that could ever in the future tell of the existence of the Eldar there, as Thranduil had all but erased their presence over the centuries.

 

Then the people did gather there and all rejoiced for their King and Queen and his family’s many, many blessings! And they went about their feasting and made merry as only woodelves can merry make!

 

Tam and Cam, circumspect as always, were wandering around, content and just taking in the beauty of the glade and didn’t notice that they’d become the focus of very intense scrutiny. Suddenly two very pretty ellyth with wavy sunkissed brown hair and merry golden brown eyes, were before them and they halted in their tracks. The brothers, who were surrounded by various shades of blue, green and grey eyes found themselves drowning in the warm depths of the ellyths eyes.

 

“We beg your pardon, Ladies. We didn’t see you!” Cam said quickly and politely, wondering if they’d been so absorbed in their surroundings they’d missed the fact they were about to run the ladies down, not realizing the maidens had deliberately waylaid them. Tam was too surprised to speak and just stared at them, a bit like a startled fawn.

 

“They beg our pardon, sister! Isn’t that polite of them?” one of them said, humor in her voice.

 

“Aye! Very polite, sister. Shall we pardon them?” the other said cheerfully.

 

“I believe it would be rather rude of us not to issue our pardon to them, don’t you think?” said the first.

 

“Indeed, sister! Very rude! Shall we?” the second said impishly.

 

And then the two said together, “You have our pardon!”

 

Tam and Cam stared a moment, having absolutely no idea what was happening. Surprisingly, it was Tam who recovered himself first.

 

“We thank you, ladies. We would never wish to be the cause of distress to two such lovely maidens.” Tam said easily, causing his brother to stare at him in shock for a moment.

 

And then at his brother’s pointed look, Cam, too, recovered himself and said, “Indeed, ladies! Your generosity overwhelms us. We were simply overcome with your lovely visages and lost our heads.” Cam smoothly replied.

 

Tam: _Nice save, brother._

 

Cam: _I just followed your lead, brother._

 

“I am Tamchon and this is my brother, Camben.” Tam said, introducing he and his brother to the ellyth. “But you can call us Tam and Cam.” he added with a smile.

 

“And I am Tuiweth and this is my sister Piriniel.” the first sister introduced, in return. “But you can call us Tweth and Piri.” she said smiling in return.

 

“We are very pleased to make your acquaintance.” Cam said politely and could almost feel his brother’s eye roll.

 

“So, you are new here. How are you liking the Eldar Promised Land, so far?” Piri asked lightly.

 

“I think we can be happy here.” Cam said, carefully.

 

“You think?” she asked, curiously, tilting her head at him.

 

“What my brother means is we like it very well, so far. As you’ve said, we haven’t been here long. Only a few months, as a matter of fact.” Tam interjected, for he found he was interested in speaking further with these ellyth.

 

“We were born here. Our parents were lost in Ennor and were re-embodied here and then we came along.” Tweth said pleasantly, belying the tragedy of her words.

 

“Oh, that is terrible. I mean, not that you being gifted to your parents is terrible. I mean,...” Cam said, stumbling over his words, much to his brother’s bemusement. And he heard his brother’s _What is wrong with you?_ in his mind as he tried to get a grip on himself. “What I mean is, where were your parent’s from and how were they lost?” he asked, lamely and this time his brother really did roll his eyes at him.

 

Piri took pity upon him and said gently, “It’s alright. Tis but a story to us. They perished in Menegroth when the Naugrim came to ransack the city. We don’t know of it except their stories. But I believe your adar was from that city, was he not?” Piri asked with lively curiosity.

 

“Aye, he was, in his youth. He would speak of it sometimes. But his home was always the Greenwood where he spent most of his life.”  Tam said.

 

“Oh, we love the forest. We are both foresters. I like the trees and growing things and Piri the animals.” Tweth said enthusiastically.

 

“We are foresters, too. I also tend to the trees and Cam the animals. We would love to speak with you about the forest and animals here, for as we said, we haven’t been here long.” Tam said eagerly.

 

“Oh, look sister! Adar is signaling to us.” Tweth said, seeing her father catch her eye and looking as though he would make his way to them.

 

“Yes, I see. I’m afraid we must go. But it was very nice to meet you, Tam and Cam.” Piri said as her sister pulled her away.

 

The brothers watched them leave and then exchanged a meaningful glance. _Hmmm_

 

*********************

 

The brothers were out in the forest exploring and exchanging banter both with the Faery Folk and each other when they were hailed by a pair of fair voices.

 

“Mae Govannen Tam and Cam! What brings you both to this part of the woods?” Tweth called out and made her way towards the brothers, followed closely by her sister, Piri. Both were dressed in tunics and leggings that would make traversing the forest more practical, their hair pulled back into a long thick braid.

 

“Mae Govannen, ladies! We are simply going where we are led.” Tam called back cheerfully.

 

Cam sighed and simply looked back at his brother and wondered when conversing with ellyth had become so easy with his brother. Used to being the force behind many of their decisions in life, he now felt as though he was floundering in this new territory. Seeming to catch his thought, Tam turned and smiled reassuringly at his brother,  _don’t worry, I’ve got this._

 

Cam smiled back in gratitude as Tweth and Piri made their way to them.

 

“And who is leading you, if I may be so bold?” Tweth said, with a smile.

 

“Why, the Faery Folk, of course!” Tam said unthinkingly, and looked at his brother in alarm when he heard his brother’s sharp intake of breath. Very quick thoughts then passed between the two.

 

Tam: _What?_

 

Cam: _You shouldn’t talk about them._

 

Tam: _I’m not going to lie to them._

 

Cam: _They may not understand._

 

Tam: _Well, we’re about to find out._

 

Cam: _What if they are frightened off?_

 

Tam: _Then they are not meant for us._

 

To the ellyth it simply looked like the two had shared a glance and didn’t realize a whole conversation had just taken place.

 

“Those are new here. You know of them? Your adar brought them, didn’t he?” Piri asked her questions in rapid fire succession in her enthusiasm.

 

“Yes! We’ve known them all our lives. They are ever so sweet, though a bit silly at times.” Tam said warmly.

 

“Ai! Careful, brother. Don’t let them hear you say so or they’ll knot our hair!” Cam exclaimed.

 

His eyes widening in dismay, Tam actually surreptitiously looked about to see if any of the folk might be paying attention to what they were saying, causing the sisters to giggle in response.

 

“You know them, truly? Ever since they have been here the forest seems happier.” Tweth said in cheerful approval.

 

“Well, yes. They are elementals. All of them have a purpose and they just flit about caring for all the living things in the forest. These were from our home in Eryn Galen. I don’t know if there were any in the other realms, but it seems they are unknown to all that behold them, so they might just have been indigenous to our land.” Cam said thoughtfully.

 

“You know, we should ask adar about that. It seems to me he spoke of them being in the forests of Doriath. Do you think they might have followed him?” Tam mused, and the brothers exchanged a thoughtful glance. Their daeradar had spoken of their adar talking to bugs that would warn him of danger when he was a child....... _hmmmm._

 

“If you know them have you thought to ask them?” Tweth asked curiously.

 

“Tis hard to get them to focus. I’m not sure we could get any sort of actual information from them. They are small and quick and don’t seem to have much of an attention span. Their minds are like their movements. They flit from one topic to the next.” Cam said warmly.

 

“Aye! We’ve known them our entire lives and I don’t recall a deep or meaningful conversation with any of them.” Tam agreed, and then, “But they are eternal and must be as old as Ennor, itself. It’s too bad, really. If they would focus they might have a lot to say.” he concluded with obvious fondness.

 

“You said they led you here. Are they still here?” Piri asked with excitement.

 

“Aye, we can feel their presence but we have yet to actually see one.” Tweth added.

 

The brothers exchanged a glance and Cam said hesitantly, “We can show them to you, if you’d like.”

 

“You mean you see them right now?” Piri asked and her eyes widened when the brothers nodded.

 

“Oh, Yes! Please show us!” Tweth said eagerly, and before she could change her mind, Tam touched her forehead and she gasped in delight. “Ohhh!” she breathed, “They’re lovely!”

 

And before Piri could ask, Cam touched her forehead and before her eyes, the butterflies, dragonflies, ladybirds and other flying insects as well as the crawling things all became tiny, perfectly formed little beings. Some with wings and some not. Some brightly colored and some camouflaged to blend into their surroundings.

 

“They’re beautiful!” Piri said softly, enchanted.

 

And the sisters watched as the teeny creatures flitted about the brothers, touching them now and again, clearly familiar with them. The brothers clearly adored the small beings and would lift their hands to allow one to alight here or there, listening to what they were chattering to them and they would answer in kind.

 

“What are you saying to them?” Tweth asked, charmed by the sight.

 

“They want to know who you are.” Tam smiled.

 

“Come, we will introduce you.” Cam held out his hand to Piri.

 

As soon as the ellyth touched the brothers hands the sounds became language and they could understand the little folk. And it seemed to the sisters that they were transported to a magical world right in their familiar woods with these beautiful brothers as their guides and they were enchanted and entranced.

 

***********************

 

Tweth and Piri were making their way home and trying to process all they had experienced with the brothers in the woods.

 

“I like them, sister.” Piri finally said aloud.

 

“I like them too.” Tweth said, and then “They are rather magical, are they not? And I don’t think they even realize how beautiful they are.”

 

“How would they? They look as their adar, but he is larger than life, isn’t he? And their whole family is beautiful. How would they know they stand out among the ellyn?” Piri exclaimed.

 

“Aye, and if their family are all like they are then they don’t realize how magical and wonderful they are to everyone else.” Tweth said musingly.

 

“Oh, sister! Do you think they are the ones?” Piri asked breathlessly.

 

“I don’t know sister, but I hope so! Can you imagine how wonderful life would be with two such as they in our lives.” Tweth said with a sigh. “Like a dream come true.”

 

**********************

 

They had now been in Aman a little over a year and the brothers had learned from the ellyth that they lived in a village called Bar Brethil and they went to visit quite often. Soon enough the Fall Harvest Festival approached and the brothers were looking forward to it because the sisters were attending.

 

They lent their willing hands to set all the tables and laid all the bounty of the harvest to share and celebrate with their people. This would be a great celebration as many things had taken place in the last months since the Kings Announcement Feast, which Tam and Cam had learned was their brother, Legolas’s way of throwing his grandson, Lassion together with the ellith, Lúthwen, which had resulted with the Betrothal of the two several months previously.

 

Their uncle, Laerthúl and his bond-mate, Norel had also brought forth their fraternal sons, Thilior and Sílorchil, which is He who Shines. Both had rose-gold hair, while Thilior had the amber eyes of his mother and Sílorchil the blue-grey eyes of his sire. They were six months younger than their cousins, who had all been born during the same evening six months after their arrival in Aman. And all eight of them were in various stages of mobility, much to the chagrin of their parents.

 

And it would be even more festive because the dwarves were with them again. Tam and Cam had practically grown up with the Longbeards as a part of their forest home and were greatly pleased they had relocated to their southwest in the Pelori Mountains. They now called themselves the Dwthdukr, which is The Last Folk of Durin, or the Dukr, which is The Last Folk.

 

They had moved, lock, stock and barrel, literally overnight when they had approached Thranduil and he’d made the suggestion when they’d made their unhappiness with the Halls of Aulë known to him. Their new home was barely habitable, but thanks to the Yúl-Ren, the four elementals, Thranduil, Ningloril, Laerthúl and Norel, they would be able to make it through the winter with no undue hardships. Especially due to the overabundance of the harvest, they would certainly not starve while they worked on their new home.

 

Those of the Villages began to arrive and soon their King, Thranduil, gave thanks to Eru for the abundance of the Harvest and as he was never known for his overlong speeches, much to the joy of his people, he bade the Feast to commence. And the woodelves did make merry as only woodelves can merry make! Though with the Dukr in attendance this soon became a contest which both peoples engaged in with enthusiastic glee!

 

Tam and Cam quickly spotted the objects of their desire and went to speak with them. The ellyth soon convinced the ellyn to join them in the merry making and dancing that had broken out upon the glade and the brothers did let themselves be persuaded and found they enjoyed themselves.

 

And it was at this Feast that their adar, Thranduil, did notice that his sons were in the company of the ellyth and hope awoke in his heart that his sons had found their fëa-mates. That is, until his Glori convinced him it was time to retire.

 

**********************

 

About two months after the Harvest Feast, Elder Anuben of Bar Brethil made his way to the Meren Glír, for he had in mind to speak with Aran Thranduil regarding his sons, Tamchon and Camben. For it was his daughters that had been the objects of their attentions and the Elder wanted to know what they were about.

 

He found the King in his talan and asked to have a word with him. He tried not to feel intimidated, for he recalled Thranduil as a noble prince of Doriath and he was here for his ellyth and he would stand up for his daughters, for who else was there to do so?

 

“Yes, Elder Anuben. What can I do for you today? Is there some problem with your village that requires my assistance?” Thranduil asked cordially.

 

“Nay, Sire. I am here on behalf of my daughters. Tuiweth and Pirinel.” and seeing the confusion on the king’s face he gave further explanation, for clearly the king did not know of what he spoke, “Your sons, Tamchon and Camben have been paying them attentions and I would know their intentions towards my daughters. The fact that you do not know of my daughters concerns me greatly as I would think they would have mentioned my ellyth if their intentions were honorable.” Anuben said, but he was surprised by the king’s reaction.

 

“Oh! Those were _your_ daughters I saw them talking to at the Harvest Feast!” Thranduil exclaimed, and then, “And am I to understand they have been visiting your daughters since that time?” Thranduil asked enthusiastically.

 

“Aye. They often seek them out. I find I do not understand your reaction. Do you think they have real feelings for my ellyth?” Anuben asked, a bit confused.

 

“Indeed yes! I can’t tell you how relieved I was to see them speaking to any ellyth at all. They have never in their lives shown interest in anything but their forestry work. And us, their family. And I can assure you they are not the trifling kind. They never have been. In fact they have ever been odd for ellyn!” Thranduil explained with some amusement.

 

This made Anuben nervous, “What do you mean…..odd?”

 

“Oh, I don’t mean that in a bad way. Not like how you might imagine. By odd, I mean…..perfect!” Thranduil said, gesturing with his hands for emphasis.

 

“I don’t understand. Perfect?” Anuben said, even more confused.

 

“Aye! Perfect! It’s just not normal to have an couple of elflings who never found their way into mischief. Especially ellyn! Not once! They were ever the perfect children. Never, in all their years, did I once have cause to discipline them. Tell me that isn’t odd!” Thranduil exclaimed, causing Anuben to laugh.

 

“I see what you mean.” Anuben said in relieved amusement, and then, “Never?”

 

“Never! Not once!” Thranduil said firmly and rolled his eyes at the thought of his sons.

 

“So, I take it you believe they intend no mischief now? With my daughters?” Anuben asked, hope blooming within his breast, for he had greatly feared the ellyn had been amusing themselves at his daughters expense.

 

“Nay! I simply do not believe it is in their natures. They are my good sons. And I know they will seek me out when they are sure. They are ever careful and precise in everything they do. Most like they will approach me when they are sure of your daughters regard. And once they have my approval they will approach you. This I am as sure of as I am of taking my next breath!” Thranduil said firmly.

 

“Then I shall make it known they have my approval.” Anuben said.

 

“Nay! Do nothing! You might scare them off. In this matter I think it best to let them sort through it and just wait for them to approach us. I would do nothing to interfere. Let us allow nature to take its course!” Thranduil said anxiously, not wishing to upset what promised to be their children’s future binding.

 

Anuben thought it over and could see what the king was saying. “Aye. I see what you are saying and I will abide by it. I would like to see my daughters happily wed. I will follow your council in this matter.” he said and got up to depart, “Thank you, Aran Thranduil. For taking the time to listen to me and to ease my heart regarding my daughters. And may we both soon see a bonding betwixt them soon!” Anuben said, smiling and took his departure leaving Thranduil praying fervently to Eru that it would be so.

 

**************************

 

Of course it wasn’t long before Tam and Cam came to their father and requested his permission and blessings for their wish to bind with the ellyth, Tuiweth and Piriniel. Thranduil happily complied and the two then went to approach, Elder Anuben.

 

Knowing in advance the character of the ellyn, Elder Anuben tried not to smile as Tam and Cam, who looked disturbingly like their adar, very precisely and carefully, presented their request for the hands of his daughters and their wish for his permission and blessings that would make them the happiest ellyn in Aman. Anuben acquitted himself very well by granting his permission and giving his blessings without breaking into a smile. His daughters then came running into their sitting room to throw their arms around their beloved adar and rewarding him with their cheek kisses.

 

Their Betrothal was held at the Yule Feast and the woodelves and dukr made merry as only those two wild groups could merry make! This, of course, would have shocked the noldor that were now living with them, but by then they’d grown accustomed to it. It was to be hoped that perhaps one day they might loosen up enough to join in.

 

During the next year the two couples prepared for the time they would begin their life as bond-mates. Tam and Cam followed the example of their sisters and chose talain that were next to one another, so they could remain close all their lives. As their future bond-mates were also sisters, this suited them as well.

 

They had their Binding Ceremony on the following Yule and Thranduil performed the ceremony with their naneth Ningloril and the parents of Tuiweth and Piriniel, Anuben and Darthoriel, as witnesses. Along with the entire Realm and those of the Dukr, who remembered the sons of Thranduil fondly. Also attending, but unseen by most, the Faery Folk were also there, as Tam and Cam were their favorites of all of the children of Thranduil, though they loved all the offspring of the king.

 

Tamchon and his Tuiweth would have four children in the next half century and they would wish for many more, for they more than any others longed for a large family. They were blessed with their identical sons, Írion and Írphen, which is Desired Child, and they had dark golden hair, that was like the color of honey and their eyes were a beautiful mixture of their parents as they were a deep green with golden bands surrounding the pupils.

 

They then brought forth identical twin daughters, Mírwen and Míreth, which is Treasured One, and they had the wavy brown hair of their mother, which would become sunkissed with streaks as they grew older, and their eyes were truly unique with golden brown surrounding their pupil fading to gold and a thick deep green band circling their iris.

 

Camben and his Piriniel also brought forth four children. All daughters. They had two sets of fraternal twins. The first were Laethiel and Laleith which is Laughter, for they were a great joy to their parents. Laethiel, who they called Laeth, had the dark brown hair of her grandfather, Anuben and the golden brown eyes of her mother. Laleith, who they called Leith, had the golden hair of her father and his green eyes.

 

They also brought forth Mell and Mêr, which is Dearest Ones, and were named thusly as their adar said everyone’s name was shortened anyway so why not save them the trouble of coming up with a nick-name. Mell had light brown hair and green eyes, while Mêr had golden hair and golden brown eyes. And while Cam truly loved all his daughters, there were times he longed for a son.

 

Luckily for him his Piri hadn’t said more children were not to be thought of and he held hope in his heart. But both he and his brother would have a goodly while to expand upon their families and while both wished for large families, neither wished to try to break their adar, Thranduil’s record for offspring. As far as they were both concerned, that record was safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad ** Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Ellon/Ellyn - Male Elf/Male Elves, plural  
> Ellith/Ellyth - Female Elf/Female Elves, plural  
> Elfling - Young elf (child) ** Eldar - Elven Race  
> Tithen Pen - Little One  
> Penneth - Young One  
> Yrch - Orc  
> Belain - Valar  
> Aran - King ** Bereth - Queen ** Ernil - Prince  
> Talan/Talain - Tree home/Tree homes, plural  
> Ion/Iel (also sel) - Son/Daughter  
> Ion nin - My son ** Iel nin - My daughter  
> Daerion nin - My grandson ** Daeriel nin - My granddaughter  
> Ionnig - My son ** Sellig - My daughter  
> Fëa/Fëar - Soul/Souls, plural  
> Fëa-mate - Soul-mate  
> Ennor - Middle Earth (also called Arda in Quenyan)  
> Daro - Stop ** Tolo - Come  
> Le Hannon - Thank You  
> Ai! - Ah! (exclamation)  
> Reverie - Rest (elven sleep)  
> Eru - Father Creator/God  
> Daeradar - Grandfather ** Daernaneth - Grandmother  
> Andaeradar - Great grandfather ** Andaernaneth - Great grandmother  
> Meren Taur - Joyous Wood (renamed Forest of Oromë)  
> Meren Glír - Joyous Song (Glade in the midst of Meren Taur)


End file.
